Attraction Repulsion
by dramionehead
Summary: Hermione's wish for a perfect fifth year is sadly not granted.She is put into another house without any reason,has to share a room with the person she hates to the core.She also uncovers the deep secrets of the forbidden forest where she meets the weirdest of creatures with their own tragic histories. When someone more powerful than Voldemort attacks them..will they join hands?
1. chapter 1

Attraction Repulsion (Dramione)

Hermione's wish for a perfect fifth year is sadly not granted.She is put into another house without any reason,has to share a room with the person she hates more than anyone else in the world.She also uncovers the deep secrets of the forbidden forest where she meets the weirdest of creatures with their own tragic histories. Time comes where she and her arch enemy have to face a problem...greater than The rising of Voldemort..which needs the togetherness of both these students which seems to be a mere fantasy...

Or is it really a fantasy?Or can become reality

Read to know

 **CHAPTER 1 : HOGWARTS**

 **Hermione's pov**

I was happy and excited to stand on the platform nine and three quarters for the fifth time.I was waiting for this day to come during my holidays.I was getting prepared for the fifth year.

For the OWLs

My parents were talking with Mr and Mrs Weasley and I was standing with Ron and Harry.I was looking around for my best friend Alice Quenner.

.When we were to board the train,"Hermione!!Wait!!"some one shouted.I looked back and saw a girl with black ,straight hair running towards me.

"Here Alice!!"i streched my hand.Smoke came out of the train.Any moment the train would start.Alice,just in time,held my hand and i pulled her in.She lost balance and fell on me.Both of us laughed.We got up when a silky,irritating voice was heard."Wow!!Two mudbloods on each other!!"I could guess who's voice it was even without looking up.

Draco Malfoy.Slim,blonde hair,handsome,the dream guy of every girl,rich.But his brain was...well let's not talk about his brain.Because he doesn't have one.I got up and helped Alice.

"Thank you Malfoy!"she said and pulled me towards our cabin.Harry and Ron were playing cards.What all had happened and here they were,playing cards as though nothing had happened."You guys are stupid!Do you just know what happened?"we shouted at the boys in unison.

The boys were startled.We filled in."I think he is the prefect."Harry said."I don't think so.He didn't wear a badge."i said."It is peculiar that the prefects of the houses are not announced.Usually the news comes with the letter that contains the list of books needed for the year."Ron said.

Of course he knew.Except George and Fred,all his brothers had been prefects. Alice clapped her hands."I'm surprised that you know so much!!"she mocked. We were talking and playing.All the time. The snacks cart came.

They were too good.While we were buying,Cho and her friends came to buy chocolates.Harry's face reddened and he smiled goofily.I knew Harry had feelings for Cho.

From the previous year,he had had a crush on her.But as she was Cedric's girlfriend,he had to back off.But as he died...i couldn't think of him.

He was smart and handsome and was an awesome quidditch player.All the girls swooned at his sight.Even i liked him.We have never spoken but whenever we met,we shared this awkward glance.It was so sad that he had to be killed by that stupid Voldemort.

Harry came and sat in silence."Harry,what if we can go to china for the next hols?We could ask some one you knew like...Cho to take us"i teased.He threw a chocolate at me.It fell right in my mouth.We laughed.It was the best train journey.

"Quibbler!!A strange disease that enters your ears and makes you bald"said a voice. We turned to see our friend Luna lovegood.She was a...wierd person.She could talk to wierd creatures,wears a chain made of corks and is the daughter of the editor of Quibbler.

We had a small chat. When she turned to go out,a paper was stuck on her back."Looooony Looooona!!"was written.I tore it off."It must be the cabin where Malfoy sits.He was calling me names.He should have stuck it"she said. I felt pity for her.I also felt angry.That Malfoy.He should know how to behave.

"I think we are here."Alice said.While the boys went out,me and Alice got changed.We were ready for our fifth year.OWLs.But apart from that,we also have parties and balls to look forward to this year.We reached the hogsmead station. We saw a long giant with long beard with a light,taking the first years along with him.Hagrid.He smiled at us and went.

We reached the gates of Hogwarts. Even though i knew those gates were awesome,i gape at them every time i pass through the gates.We were going to the great hall when someone called me.

"Miss Granger!"it was professor Mcgonagall.Our house mistress."Yes professor"i said smiling."I want to talk to you"she said."But the sorting will begin in half an hour!!"i said."Yes but it will all be over by then"she said with a nervous smile.

I didn't like the way she said it will all be over by then.

I felt something was wrong.I went back to Alice and told her that i will be with professor and will be back in an hour. She nodded.

I followed professor,not to her office,but to Headmaster Dumbledore's.I was nervous of what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : THE CHANGE

Hermione's pov.

We entered the headmaster's office and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting with his classic father-like smile that made me feel like i was at home.He asked both of us to take our seats.

As i sat down,i took a look around his office.It had a lot of things belonging to many ages.The one that attracted my attention was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Obviously,i am a Gryffindor and only an artifact from the founder of my house would intrest me.But i also didn't fail to notice a silver cup next to it.It had a snake embossed on it.The snake's eyes were studded with emarald.The slytherin artifact.It looked simple yet grand.

Mcgonagall's voice brought me back to the present."Professor,you wanted to have a word with Miss Granger before the start of the term."she said.Dumbledore nodded."How are you doing Miss Granger?"he asked me in a polite voice."Fine professor."i said.

"We know your potential and we have decided to give you a chance to prove yourself."he said.I was confused.What was the opportunity?"We have decided to make you a prefect."he said.I was shocked for a moment.I was beyond happy.This was the best thing that has ever happened to me.I couldn't supress the wide smile that was plastered on my face.

"Thank you so much professor.I will certainly live up to your expectations and will not fail you."i said in my best courageous voice."But you could have sent a letter to tell me this professor.Why call me here?"i asked."All for the good,my dear."he said.He brought out a parchment and handed me a quill.

"You have to sign in this parchment and then you can join your friends in the great hall."he said.Professor Mcgonagall flinched a bit.She was slightly nervous.She was the head of the Gryffindors.Isn't she supposed to be brave.I always used to admire the way she was brave and used to stand up for others.I smiled at her and took the quill.

When i came to sign against my name,i found something peculiar.

List of prefects.

Harry James potter. _

Parvati patil._

Hermione Jean Granger._

How can there be three prefects from the same house? There has been a mistake."Professor,there are three names from Gryffindor.There has been a mistake."i said."Miss granger,there is no mistake.Potter and Patil are the prefects for Gryffindor.There are two."said Dumbledore.Mcgonagall tensed."But what about me?"i asked utterly confused.

"While they are the prefects from Gryffindor,you are the prefect for Slytherin"he said,with no emotion.I dropped the quill.I felt the ground slip below my feet.My face lost it's colour.That was not possible.I stood up."Professor,i am Gryffindor.Why am i the prefect of Slytherin?"i asked."You are not a Gryffindor anymore Miss Granger.You are slytherin."he said.

"WHAT?What are you talking about?I am Gryffindor.I am not slytherin."i shouted.I was on the verge of crying."We have put you into slytherin for a specific reason Miss Granger.What ever we do is for the best."he said."This is outrageous!!You cannot dump me into a house without a reason.I was sorted into GRYFFINDOR and i will be a GRYFFINDOR.I am not a SLYTHERIN!!"i shouted like a mad girl.

"You may sign and leave Miss Granger.Just believe that what ever happened has happened for the best.I am sure that wherever you are,you will always be the wisest witch of your age and your friends will still love you"said Mcgonagall.I had no choice.

As i signed the parchment,crying,i hoped for Alice to jump from the back saying it was all a joke while Dumbledore and Mcgonagall changed into Harry and Ron who had taken the polyjuice potion.But nothing happened as i signed the tears filled parchment.

"You will return to the Gryffindor table and when your name is announced in the great hall,you will join you slytherin mates."Dumbledore said.I felt like someone had stabbed me with a knife,right into my heart.

I returned to the great hall and joined my friends."What happened?"Alice asked me,seeing me in tears."Nothing,tell you later."i said.I saw the faces of my fellowmates.Neville,Dean,Seamus,Lavender,Parvati,Ginny,Harry,Ron.All of them were laughing,not knowing my doomed fate.

Time went very fast when i wanted to spend every minute in my table.Soon the sorting was over.Mcgonagall was sad during the sorting.She was sad to lose me,i suppose.Then,she went to the mike."Dear students,i will now announce the name of the prefects."she said.I felt a pang of sadness wash over me.

"I am sure you will be the one."Alice whispered.You are right i thought but not of your house.Mcgonagall started.

"From ravenclaw,Cho chang and Frank Stilton"she said.A round of applause came from the Ravenclaw table as Cho and Frank came and stood near Mcgonagall.

"From Hufflepuff,McLaggen and Rose Thomas.The Hufflepuff table clapped as both of them stood near the tensed Professor.There was a long pause."From Gryffindor,Harry potter and Parvati patil"she said.Harry was beyond happy.Ron patted his back and Parvati hugged Lavender as both of them made their way towards the now shivering Professor.

"Next time."Alice whispered.I felt so sad to leave her.I don't know whether she will even look at me once the change has happened."From slytherin,Draco Malfoy and..."the slytherins did not let her finish.The roared and cheeered as their prince made his way towards the professor.

I was trembling.Being a prefect with Malfoy?I was doomed forever.This made me cry more."Silence.From slytherin,Draco Malfoy and...Hermione Granger."she finished.There was silence all over the hall.I raised my head to see Alice staring at me wide eyed,still,as though she had been petrified.

I got up from the table.All the eyes were on me.I felt as though my legs were tied to two big stones.Every step i took was heavier than the other.Finally i made my way toward the professor who was covering the tears in her eyes.

I stood near Malfoy who was all tensed up and shocked."There has been a small change.Due to a problem,Hermione Jean Granger has been put into slytherin due to the...the ...change in her...aptitude."Professor chocked on her words.I was shocked.Has she just told that from beeing brave i had become a nasty,selfish,arrogant,pureblood loving monster in a year?

After that,everything became a blur.The last thing i knew was i hit someyhing cold,probably the floor and i heard Harry shouting my name while a few people were laughing,whom i bet were my mates,the slytherins.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 :NEW HOME**

 **Hermione's** pov.

I opened my eyes in Mcgonagall's office.Maybe,it was all a dream.Nothing like me changing my house happened.I tried to get up when a hand held me down."No Hermione.You are tired.What happened to you?"asked the concerned voice of the boy who lived.

"I am alright Harry.What happened to me?"i asked sitting straight."After you were announced as the slytherin prefect,you fainted.We gave you a potion and are now in Professor Mcgonagall's office for an important announcement"he said.So it was all true.I was slytherin.

Professor Mcgonagall entered the office.Her eyes were slightly red from crying,i guess."All the prefects,first of all,i congratulate all of you for your good deeds that you have done for the past four years that has earned you such a position."she said.All the seven clapped.That was exactly what i was thinking.What did I do to deserve this?After being the best student for the past four years,is this the gift i get?

"There are a few rules that i have to tell you.

First,you will be a perfect role model for your juniors.

Second,if there is any problem,it is your duty to solve it without a fight.

Third,you will not have the rights to take away points from any house no matter what.If such a situation arises,you will immediately report to the house head of that student's house.

Fourth and the most important,you will not have any rights to bully a student or give violent punishments because you are a prefect.Don't let this get into your head.Be humble and do your duties in the right way."

"So can we go now?"asked a sly voice.Let me guess,Draco Malfoy?Duh!!

"There are a few new rules,Mr Malfoy.There is a new tower that has been built near the astronomy tower especially for the prefects.All the eight of you will stay there till this year ends.While you can go to your common rooms in the day,your night you will spend it there.If you wish,you can spend the weekends in your commomrooms.Is that clear.In short,that prefects room will be your new home."she ended.All of them were happy,except me.

How was i going to live with this ferret for a year?Even though this has saved me from facing other slytherin monsters for the week,i will have to go ther for an hour or two for rounds.And i am sure that Malfoy will make sure that he will torture me and possibly kill me.

"Half an hour time will be given to all of you to go to your dorms to pack your belongings.Have a happy year."she said.All of us left.I walked with Harry.Only he seemed to be concerned.The others,mainly Parvati,were giving me death glares.How was i going to prove that i was not a slytherin monster?How was i going to prove that this was not.my fault?

I was even more afraid to face my other friends in my common room.Mainly Ron.I loved him and he did to.We had planned to go for a date to hogsmead this weekend.I am sure he will understand my position.He will forgive me for this and will see me with the same love filled eyes like before.

I entered the dorm.Silence filled the room.All of them were gazing at me."Here comes the traitor!!"someone shouted."You have no right to wear the Gryffindor uniform.It is a disgrace."someone else shoutd.I didn't care about that.My eyes were searching for my beloved.

He was sitting on the chair.He was sad.I went near him.No reaction.I went to touch his arm and he pushed me away."Don't touch me,you traitor.You are a disgrace.You have changed into a slytherin monster.I hate you.I don't want to even see you."he said.That was the end of it.

"But Ron,you loved me.You know who i am.But in spite of all that you are talking like this,it hurts,Believe me Ron it was not my fault."i said,crying."No,That was when you were a true Gryffindor.But now you are not.My love died when you changed from a brave one to a beast.Get lost!!"he shouted.My heart was broken.

I turned to see Alice standing there.I went to her to hug her but she rejected me.I was shocked.I wanted to die.Even my best friend was not believing me."Alice,you know me.You are my best friend.Please don't do this to me!!Please!!"i begged.But she just stood like a statue.

I ran to the girls dorm.I saw Harry there.He was packing my trunk."All set Hermione.We can go if you change your clothes"he said.I was speechless.He was a true friend.He understood my position.I hugged him.

"Ow!!Hermione!!It's all right.Where ever you might be,you are my friend.Let's get going before Mcgonagall comes"he said.As he went out,i changed to my jeans pant and blue shirt,with my hair in a high pony tail.I washed my face.

As i came out of the dorm,all of them were minding their own work while only Alice was looking at me.She had a sour expression.I was shocked to see Lavender sitting on Ron's lap,kissing him like there was no tomorrow.I was disgusted.

I took one last look at the Gryffindor common room.I will never see this again.I lost my house,my name,my love and my best friend.Only Harry was by my side.

I tried not to cry but tears trickled down my cheeks.I left the dorm and started walking towards my doom.


End file.
